


how you get the girl

by anonym0vs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonym0vs/pseuds/anonym0vs
Summary: and that's how it works, that's how you get the girl.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	how you get the girl

It’s been six months. Six months since Nayeon last saw her. She saw how she was frozen under the rain, with an open mouth, how she looked at her, and Nayeon couldn’t tell what her eyes were trying to say. It’s been six months since Mina kissed her for the first time and for the last, six months since Nayeon didn’t kiss her back, six months since Nayeon left her in middle of the park, six months since she never looked back while running away, six months since she took the flight to Seoul, six months since she talked to her. And now she’s back.

Step 1.

Nayeon was back in Osaka and everything felt the same, leaving was never in her plans, she loved this place, but her impulsive decisions got the best of her. Truth is, when she left, Nayeon was afraid, she was so afraid. Mina had been her best friend since she moved to Japan when she was sixteen, she was her pillar, someone she trusted with her whole life. When Mina kissed her, her world came down. 

Nayeon always thought about romantic feelings like something momentary, something that is meant to end. Love will break two people apart and it will break their hearts at some moment in time. When Mina kissed her, she got afraid. 

First, she was afraid because she never questioned her friendship with Mina, never thought about romantic feelings for her, never saw her in that way. Or at least that’s what she thought. Second, she was afraid of losing her, she was afraid of that kind of love tearing them apart, she didn’t want to lose her. Let’s say maybe buying a last-minute ticket to Seoul and ignoring all her calls and texts wasn’t exactly helping that point.

The time she spent in Seoul helped her to think about their friendship, and with a few laughs and advises (if you can call them that) from Momo, she came to the realization she was in love with Mina, she has been in love with her for all these years. Now it made sense why she disliked every partner Mina has had. At that time, Nayeon missed her, like she never missed a person, and that made her realize. 

So, when she completely accepted, she is in love with Mina in the phone to Momo one morning, she did the only reasonable thing that came to her mind. She bought a last-minute plane ticket to Seoul. And now here she was, in a taxi from the airport, late at night to the only place her mind was telling her she should go. It was raining too, just like when she left, she thought.

Nayeon got out of the taxi and the rain immediately got her whole body wet. She ran to Mina’s house door and knocked it, one, two, three, four, five times. Mina eventually came out. 

“Are you insane?”, Mina asked when she saw her in her skirt and crop top, all wet cause of the rain, standing there. Nayeon didn’t move, she was too occupied capturing every detail of her face, she really missed her, she missed her moles and her eyes. 

Step 2.

Nayeon opened her mouth, again and again, but the words couldn’t come out of her mouth, the adrenaline she felt in that moment, she thinks she never felt more alive. She did what she wanted to do since she left the country. She kissed her, and it took a moment for Mina to realize what was happening. Mina kissed her back, and they were a wet mess because of Nayeon wet face and hands. The kiss was slow, it was calm, it was everything Nayeon wanted. 

She stopped the kiss for a second to look at Mina’s eyes, they showed her confusion and a bit of sadness. Nayeon touched her lips with her fingers and spoke, “It’s been six months, and I was too afraid Mina, too afraid to tell you everything I wanted because I didn’t even know what I wanted”.

Mina smiled, and a few tears escaped her eyes, Nayeon wiped them away delicately. She knew it was because of her; she knew she messed it up.

Step 3.

Nayeon hugged her, she hugged her like she never did before, and Mina started to sob, “I missed you so much, you broke my heart Im Nayeon”. Nayeon hugged her stronger, with all the strength she had, trying to tell her she was here now, trying to tell her she will never let her go again.

They broke the hug, and looked at each other eyes, for a few seconds, for a few minutes. Nayeon needed to look at her, again and again. And Mina needed it too, she needed to know this wasn’t fake, that this was really happening.

“Mina, I came here to tell you I want you; I want you. I’ve always done, and I was too dumb to realize, too afraid to even think about it”, Nayeon said that with her voice breaking, with her hands shaking. “I want you Mina, for worse or for better and I know I broke your heart but I’ll do everything to put it back together”, Mina started to cry again, and the time it was her who hugged Nayeon.

They were like that for a while, the wind of the storm crashing with their bodies, Nayeon’s hand on Mina’s hair, like so many times before, but so different this time. “I’ll wait forever if it’s necessary, I’ll wait for you to giving me a second chance, a second chance to love you, to love you like you deserve to be loved”.

Step 4.

They sat down, Mina’s head on Nayeon’s shoulder. They were looking at the rainfall, on the dark night, they were cold but neither wanted to move. “Remember when we used to lay down just right out of our houses, looking at the sky in the night, talking for hours”, Mina nodded, she laughed. “And how we could get a cold the next day”, now it was Nayeon’s turn to laugh. “We will probably have a cold by tomorrow, or at least me”.

They stood up, together. They keep looking at each other eyes, both of them trying to convince themselves that this moment was real, that it wasn’t a dream. Nayeon sighed, “I must have lost my mind when I left you there alone and in all these months never told you why”. Mina looked at the floor, “I thought you hated me, I thought I had done something wrong”. Nayeon couldn’t avoid the feeling inside of her chest like her heart stopped a bit when hearing those words.

“I could never hate you Mina”, she thought she never was more serious about something in her life, “and if you hate me now for what I did, I understand, but I’ll change it, I’ll do anythi- “. Nayeon got cut off in that moment by Mina’s lips, and she felt warm again.

Breaking the kiss, both of them laughed. “I could never hate you either Nayeon”. After those words they kissed again and again, and eventually got inside Mina’s house, with both of their hearts where they were supposed to be. 


End file.
